One Sweet Day
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: Songfic...Ummm, Yoh had made a biggest mistake in his life and it's now too late to say those 3 words she longs to hear. YOHNA...pLEASE BE nICE!


**ONE SWEET DAY **

By: kawaiigurl11

Disclaimer: Don't own SK….

Have you ever regretted something in your life that sometimes you wish you have a time machine to change something in your life? Well I do. Everyday I blame myself for that stupid thought I had. It is a mistake that cost the life of someone who held my heart.

**Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'cause you've flown away, so far away**

Every time I close my eyes, I always see her smiling at me. Telling me how much she loves me and how happy she gets the chance to be with me. She will also tell how thankful she is that I changed her life completely. She is always there…right beside me and never leaving my side. When time comes for me to tell her that I feel the same way for her…she will just vanish into thin air. Leaving me alone in a dark abyss calling her name over and over again. I kept having that dream ever since she went away.

**Never had I imagined living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me, it keeps me alive, alive  
**

Everytime I wake up, I always look at your side of bed expecting to see you smiling at me but instead all I see is a cold empty space. Getting through the day seems impossible at first because you are not going to be there to greet me after a tormenting day, you are not going to be there to annoy and make me feel love at the same time, and you are not going to be there to bade me goodnight and promise a new day for us. Seeing me like this, a man with no life, makes you angry and irritable and somehow you always find a way to make me feel your love. How? I know this may sound crazy but I can feel her spirit wherever I go. She always let me know that she will never leave my side. I know this may sound crazy but I do feel her…inside my heart.

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day**

"Master Yoh! I thought you are not going to come today." Amidamaru said energetically at me.

"I just woke up late today." I replied to him with a careless grin.

"Hey why don't you hang out with us after your visit?" Amidamaru said.

"Nah, I still have to go to work after this." I declined politely.

"That's too bad, Tokageroh, Mosque, and the rest of the gang are coming today. Well if you got time later…" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say because somebody called him. He waved goodbye and left.

I held a bouquet of red roses in my hands. Slowly I trudge the grassy path until I finally reached my destination. I carefully put the bouquet in a marble tombstone. "I'm sorry if I'm late today. I woke up late this morning." I laughed and gave my careless grin to the tombstone in front of me. I sat on the grass to make myself a lot more comfortable. "Ren and Pirika are going to get marry this week. It's about time isn't it. They made me best man on their wedding in China so I may not going to visit you for a while. Oh yeah, Horohoro and Tamao are now expecting their first baby. Horohoro is so happy and excited that he won't let Tamao out of his sight for a second. Chocolove and Ryu are still the same, still looking for their dream. Lyserg and Jeanne are still happily married. Manta is still busy with their family business. Everyone is still the same except for me." I looked at the blue sky and sigh sadly. I see your smiling image in the sky and I know you're listening to me.

"I wish you are here with me right now. I wish I can tell you how much I love you." Suddenly, talking seems hard for me to do right now. "Six years had passed and I still can't get over you." I grinned and touched her tombstone lovingly. "…but I know someday we'll see each other again right? By that time I will tell you how much I love you." I slowly stood up and brushed my pants with my hands. "Well, I have to go now. Don't want to be late for work." I looked at her tombstone one last time. "See you soon."

**Darling, I never showed you, assumed you'd always be there  
And I took your presence for granted, but I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared  
**

I got in my car and turned on the engine. I gripped the steering wheel and drove away. It seems my body is moving on it's own by instinc because right now my mind went back to the days when she was still here.

After the I became the Shaman King, life went back to usual. It has been like that in high school until college. What changed is her attitude, she frequently smile at me whenever we're alone, she sometimes cooks dinner, she always greets me 'Good Morning' or 'Good Night'. All in all she soften up around me but she still have her tough attitude when the other's are around. I fell in-love with her more and more with each passing day. Eversince then, I always thought we have all the time in the world. I always thought that as long as I know she will love me everything will be okay. I didn't know how wrong I was until one day.

One rainy night, my life turned upside down the moment we stepped outside Manta's house. She insisted to leave the party immediately because she's tired. Reluctantly, I bade Manta goodbye and left his house with her. I was annoyed at that time but I didn't let it show. The windows are blurry with raindrops and the road is slippery so I drove slowly just to be safe. I looked at her and saw her softly sleeping in her seat. I felt my annoyance was replaced with an emotion I only feel when I'm with her. That's when I decided to tell her my feelings…the moment we get home. I was about to turn in a curb when I saw a speeding car right ahead of me. I tried to steer away but it was too late. The last thing I remember was the blinding light and me trying to get to Anna.

I woke up with a painful chest and an unfamiliar room. At first I couldn't remember where am I but when I do I started to look for her. I saw Manta beside me with a look of symphaty on his face.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Manta reverted his gaze at the floor. Amidamaru appeared beside Manta.

"I'm so glad you woke up, Master Yoh." Amidamaru said with sadness in his voice. Why is it nobody would tell me where she is?

"Dammit! Could somebody tell me where she is?" I shouted angrily. Only the silence answered me at that time. Manta slowly looked at me straight in the eye.

"She didn't make it. I'm sorry."

I became angry at them for making a horrible joke but the seriousness in there eyes tell me they are not joking. For days I became a living zombie. I even didn't attended her funeral because I'm still in the state of denial. Once I tried to use my power as a Shaman King but I just failed. I even asked Amidamaru if he saw her in the other world but he just shook his head.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and I still lived a horrible life. A life where only your body moves and not your spirit. I thought I would stay like this forever if it wasn't for Hao. I was shocked to see him in front of me looking disappointed.

"I can't believe I let myself get beaten to a pathetic loser like you!" he then punched me square in the face. I didn't fought back I just sat there looking at him. "I asked grandmother to give me a moment to live just to see what waste my brother has become and beat the living daylights out of him."

"So what." I replied flatly.

"You disappoint everyone did you know that? Our family, your friends, even her is sick of looking at your wretched life. Did you know she's the unhappiest angel I've ever saw in heaven and it's all because of you?" my eyes widen at what he said. Heaven? "Idiot…where do you expect her to be when her mission is complete?" he slowly shook his head and sat beside me. "She always cry when she thinks nobody is around. Watching you rot your life is like a torture for her. If you really love her, then stop acting like a loser and live." He stood up and left like a wind. I came to my senses after he left and live is what I did…for her.

**Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray  
**

I got into the office in time. Nothing special happened today. Everyday, stack of papers always greets me, numbers to be accounted, documents to sign, meetings to attend. After the hard days work sometimes some of my friends like Manta, Ryu, and Horohoro would visit me. Then, I would go home in an empty house. Life has never been the same without you. Maybe tomorrow will be different…who knows.

Gazing at the stars before I go to sleep, I always say a little prayer for you.

"Lord, please make her happy in there that is all I ask."

**Sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say**

Everything in our life shouldn't be taken for granted. Grab it and cherish it while it's still there. Those are the things I learned in my life. Right now…I'm just waiting for that one sweet day where I will be with her. Where the time never ends for us. Where the time I will tell her the three words she long to hear.

"I love you Anna."

OWARI

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

While making the Chapter 5, I heard this song and it gave me an inspiration to write another songfic. Writing this story is very hard for me because I try not to cry while writing this. Hope you like it! Oh, and please read my other YA stories.


End file.
